Bring Me to Life
by Mandy9258920022
Summary: Mokuba's gone...really gone this time...and I just don't know what to do...


Disclaimer: Me no own Yugioh! So don't sue, it's not nice! I also don't own 'Bring Me to Life' by Evanescence

Warnings: Implied shonen-ai

A/N: Hey everyone! Just wanted to say that, sorry, but I'm not going to continue this fic. I really like it where I ended it; I like it better as a one-shot. So, NO, I'm not continuing. So don't ask!

A/N2: Hey, I wrote this before I was booted off, on my other account (Mandy925892002). If you want the unedited version, visit my account on AdultFanfiction (dot) net, under SoulDesire.

Bring Me to Life

He's just been lying here…in this hospital bed…unmoving, unyielding. His hair lies haphazardly among the pillows like raven silk. It is dull, without life, having lost its healthy look and touch long ago. Yes…my brother…he's…he's in a coma.

I remember the day I found him like this; it seemed so long ago, when in reality it was only a few weeks. But when you lose the only thing important to you…life seems to move in slow motion. When I found him, his eyes were blank, as if his soul had been sucked right out of his body.

The doctors told me what happened…told me my brother had been violated in the worst way possible…someone had messed with his mind. I have been searching day in and day out for the creature who did this to my little brother. My brother is everything to me; he is the one person whom I can trust…the one person who knows me for who I really am.

I brush a raven lock away from his face, tucking it behind his ear. He is lost, but I will find him…someway, somehow, I will find you, Mokuba…

I can still remember all the times I've been there for you…all the times I promised you nothing would happen. Yet still you are taken from my grasp, whether by Pegasus because he wanted my company, or by Noah who just wanted us to suffer. But still you come back to me, still you trust me. Hell, I don't even trust myself. Yet you seem to believe every word that I say to you. You understand when I come home late day after day, and you couldn't care less if we were millionaires or lived on a farm.

The doctors tell me I am the only one who can save you from this mental nightmare because I'm the person closest to you. But they're wrong…for how could I save my own savior?

I take in a ragged breath, determined not to let the tears fall. I place a kiss on your unusually pale cheek and run my fingers through your hair. I haven't been to work since you slipped into your coma. I just work here on my laptop, at the hospital. I go home to sleep, eat, and bathe…but my movements there are rushed and I barely sleep for fear you will slip away while I am not there. You can't die Mokuba…you just can't. Because if you die…then I will perish as well.

I lean down again and rest my forehead against yours. I place my hands on the side of your face and let the tears fall. My blue eyes are glistening and I am sure they reflect grief and sadness. I'm sure I look pathetic. I don't care.

I silently pray to whatever gods are out there to bring you back to me. I love you so much Mokuba, more than you'll ever know. More than I'll ever tell you. Because I won't force you to be what I am. But I still want you back…because no one as pure as you deserves such a fate.

My hands begin to tremble and shake and I pull your lifeless body against mine. I hold you close and nuzzle your neck, the fluttering pulse there the only indication that you're still living. But I'm not giving up. I'll never stop hoping, never stop praying. I'll get you back my brother…I promise.

I sigh and place Mokuba back on the bed. Will this be another promise that I've broken to you? One that I just can't allow?

"Mokuba," I whisper softly, "Don't give up. You have so much life left to live…and don't do it because of me, do it for yourself, because you deserve it. I am the one person whom you can _not_ afford to trust again…"

I numbly sit in the blue plush chair beside the bed. I hold my head in my hands and cry. Not silent tears this time, no…full blown sobs. Because I've lost the person closest to me…because I just don't know what to do.

My sobs suddenly stop when I hear a young voice call out to me. I only grip my head harder; Mokuba's voice always seems to haunt me. Always caring, always trusting…when he shouldn't, not in someone like me.

I hesitantly lift my head when I feel two small hands touch my elbows. I find myself looking into fatigued gray eyes, my brother's body leaning heavily against mine because he's still weak. But I don't care; I have my brother back. And that is all that matters to me.

"Seto…" he calls out to me weakly, and I see he's in a lot of pain. I set him back on the hospital bed and go find a doctor. I find one, and he checks over my brother. He says he's just weak; he shouldn't be walking for a while and he should eat lightly. He also tells me to take him home; that he'll recover faster in familiar surroundings. I take my brother home, and he's still asleep from the sedatives the doctor gave him. But I'm just happy to have him back home with me.

When we reach the mansion I carefully lift your fragile body, so I don't wake you. I walk up the steps to our elaborate mansion and calmly walk through the door and up the stairs. I carefully set my brother down on the soft, well-kept bed that is in his room. I swiftly grab my laptop and work on the floor of my brother's room. I was going to stay by his side while he recovered; I don't care if Kaiba Corp. falls to ruin without me. All that matters is my brother and his well-being; such a simple fact that shocks me that it took me so long to figure it out.

A faint whimper escapes my brother's soft pink lips and I am instantly at his side. I trace his cheek with a slender finger and whisper soothing words to him. Slowly, he unclenches the sheets and relaxes once again. I smile at the innocence of my brother and place a gentle kiss on his forehead. I move to go back to my work, but a small hand on my wrist stops me.

"Please…stay with me, brother," Mokuba says softly, his voice hoarse from disuse.

I smile softly at my brother and slide into bed next to him. Immediately, he burrows into my chest, wanting to feel warm and secure. I'm not sure I'm the one he should trust, but my brother is a Kaiba…once he has his mind set, no one can change it. I tenderly embrace my brother as he sleeps and find myself falling into a similar state of darkness.


End file.
